As described in Patent Literature 1, it has been known that a waveform distortion suppression circuit operates with the supply of a power source voltage so as to suppress the distortion of the waveform of a differential signal transmitted through a differential signal transmission line.
It has been considered that the waveform distortion suppression circuit is arranged for one or more electronic devices in a communication system in which a plurality of electronic devices communicate through the differential signal transmission line. In this situation, with regard to the electronic device having the waveform distortion suppression circuit, it is configured to also supply the power source voltage to the waveform distortion suppression circuit when the power source for operation is supplied to the electronic device.
However, in a case of having a communication system in which a plurality of electronic devices with different periods of supplying operation power source, when an operation power source supplied to one part of the plurality of electronic device is cut off, the remaining part of the plurality of electronic devices may still perform communication. In this situation, since the waveform distortion suppression circuit in the electronic device previously cut off by the operation power source does not operate anymore, there is no suppression effect of waveform distortion exhibited by the waveform distortion suppression circuit. On the other hands, when the electronic device is configured to constantly supply a power source voltage to the waveform distortion suppression circuit, an increase in power consumption may occur.
[Patent Literature 1] JP-2012-244220-A